Urgot's Rework
by DankMemezMeltSteelBeams
Summary: Lux thought Urgot was a sexy hunk of a champion before, but nothing could prepare her for what his rework had in store...


It was a very special day on Summoner's Rift. Urgot's much anticipated rework had finally arrived. All of the champions were excited to see what new skills he would now possess. But, no one was as excited as the Lady of Luminosity herself, Lux. Before his rework, Lux harbored a secret crush on Urgot. There was just something about the way his pale, necrotic flesh hung off his saggy tits. And his smell, oh god, his sweaty, rancid musk. It left Lux pleasuring her clit every night, wishing Urgot would press it as hard and fast as he would spam his old Q. Lux was able to keep her feelings of lust in check in the Rift, although she would have to hide in the jungle at least once per game to pleasure herself with her wand when he was present. But, things were about to change.

In the champion draft select screen, Lux practically creamed her pants when she saw the enemy team picked Urgot. She blushed, fantasizing what his new, sexy appearance would be. But there was one problem. Urgot was laning top against an ally Darius. Lux was supposed to go mid. And then a lightbulb popped up over head (Like, actually, for real). She faced Darius. "Is there any way I can convince you to switch lanes with me, big boy?" She grabbed his crotch, staring at him seductively.

One Cleveland steamer later, Lux was happily skipping her way to top lane. She waited eagerly at her tower, heart beating a mile a minute as she waited for the source of her lust to arive. Click, click, click. The sound of robotic legs sounded from the enemy side of top lane. Lux bit her bottom lip, one hand buried in her panties as He arrived. "Oh…my…Demacia…." She stared in awe at the perfection creeping closer to her. She didn't know it was possible for Urgot to become hotter than he was before, but the sultry robo-crab proved her wrong. Most of his pale, sickly body had been covered in metal, although his right side still teased what was once there. He had six legs instead of four now, although Lux was only interested in one particular "leg." He resonated raw power, and Lux wanted to subject herself to every ounce of it.

There was no controlling herself now. She ran forward from the safety of her tower, much to the surprise of Urgot. Surprised, Urgot raised his fatty, saggy arm, pointing it her, getting ready to fire. Lux sank to her knees in front of him "M-master! Please! I want you to ravish me!" Confused, Urgot kept his arm aimed at her. "What are you saying, child?" said the Dreadnought, suspicious of some kind of trap or trick. To gain his trust, Lux disarmer herself, throwing her wand toward the river. It landed in the bush, where an enemy Teemo was stealthed, stroking his yordlehood as he watched Lux. It hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Now completely defenseless, Fux continued her begging. "I'm your slut! Please, use me…" Now convinced and growing increasingly aroused, Urgot took a few steps forward, legs moving like a spider (Elise would be jelous). He leaned down, gripping her by the chin, his green, slimy sweat leaking onto her lip. "You want to be used, child?" He growled. "Fine. Light up my world." He pressed a button on his robotic crotch, and like a CD drive, his massive Frankencock slid out. He gripped Sux by the back of her head, pulling it forward into it. "Worship me."

Lux was in ectasy, finally being able to live out her fantasy. Turgot ground his mechanical member against her face, and Lux rubbed her cheek against it lovingly. "Mhm…you're even bigger than Garen!" she marveled. "W-what?" Urgot shouted in surprise. "Nothing!" Replied Lux quickly, getting his mind off the subject by taking him in her mouth.

Sirgot groaned, stroking her shiny, blonde hair, coating it brownish-green with his rotten touch. The taste reminded Lux of month old hamburger mixed with motor oil, and she eagerly bobbed her head on it. When Urgot was sufficiently hard, he pulled out of her mouth. "Turn around, and present yourself to me." Hux blushed, getting on her hands and knees, turning around and sliding her pants and panties down. Gurgot examined her Zz'Rot portal, grinning beneath his mouth covering. "Do you know my new passive, my dear?" Lux shook her head. "Two words," Urgot said, lifting one of his pointed legs, prodding against her pussy, "Shotgun. Legs." Nux's eyes widened, screaming in pleasure and pain as Urgot thrust the entirety of it deep inside of her. The tightness activated his passive, the shotgun going off and sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout her body. "N-nffff!" Lux's eyes rolled back, a powerful orgasm rocking through her entire body, her copious juices leaking out and oozing down into the river. The enemy Fizz was fighting Darius in midline, stopping what he was doing as he sniffed the air. "What smells like fish?" He asked Darius, who just shrugged his shoulders, grinning knowingly.

Urfaggot raised a second leg, shoving it into Lux's tight asshole. She nearly passed out as the shotguns kept alternating every few moments. Urgot smirked, pressing another button on his crotch. Like a slithering snake, his robot cock extended all the way around to Lux's face. Lux had seen enough Vel'Koz Devianart to know where this was going. She obediently opened her mouth, gagging and gurgling as the tentacle like appendage inserted itself deep down her throat.

Meanwhile, Teemo was stirring awake slowly, rubbing the bump on his head. "O-oh man…" he groaned, peeking out. His eyes widened as he saw the raunchy spectacle. His dick immediately hardened, and he "Moved quick" to stroke it. He eyes Mux's wand laying next to him, grinning mischievously. "Every other champion says I'm a pain in the ass but…let's just see about that!" He gripped it, shoving it up his asshole, furiously fucking himself with it as he watched Urgot ravish Lux.

Lux felt her climax build up. She shrieked "DEMACIA!" as an earth-shattering orgasm rolled threw her. Urgot's eyes rolled into the back of his head so hard that one fell out, hitting Lux on the back. He unloaded his green spunk into Fux's stomach. She could only take so much, the rest leaking out of her mouth.

The sight was just too much for Beemo. He shoved the wand so far up his ass that he came. But, in doing so, he accidently set off Lux's ultimate. The heavenly beam of light shot inside of Teemo, coming out of his mouth. "IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAHHHH!" Teemo yelled, his mouth magnifying the lazer so much that it hit Lux's team's nexus, instantly destroying it and winning Urgot's team the match.

Needless to say, Urgot's rework was a huge success.


End file.
